


tension

by eunhathighs (gahye0nie)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Lube, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Bets, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, brat!gahyeon and whipped!dadong is the only headcanon, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahye0nie/pseuds/eunhathighs
Summary: gahyeon, yubin, and handong make a bet.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	1. week 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so! life has been very hectic and i haven't been super motivated to write but this has been sitting in my google docs drafts for months (i started writing this before their US tour) and i figured now was a good time as ever to pick it up!
> 
> also this is going to be a two-parter so keep an eye out for part 2 soon hopefully

Gahyeon sat on her bed defiantly, legs crossed and arms folded. A playful smirk danced on her face as Yubin and Handong stared her down in awaiting silence. With eyebrows raised, Yubin spoke up.

“So what is this all about?” She asked, lowering her voice in genuine confusion.

“What do you mean, unnie?” Gahyeon asked, feigned innocence laid heavy, eyes wide and doll-like.

Handong checked her phone mock-casually. Yubin didn’t quite understand, but Handong seemed to have caught on much quicker than she had. “It’s kind of late to be organizing a group meeting, isn’t it?”

“Oh, darn...I guess I forgot to tell the other unnies, didn’t I?” Gahyeon said, pouting, and it was the glimmer in her eye that made Yubin realize exactly what was on her mind.

“...So this is about  _ us _ , then?”

Gahyeon giggled, her lips curling into a signature grin. Despite being the maknae, Gahyeon certainly wasn’t a baby, and like any 20-something she found herself needing to meet her sexual desires. Yubin and Gahyeon had been dating for about a year, which, with the two being the youngest members of the group, started out innocent enough. Eventually, though, Gahyeon began to embrace her sexuality and perhaps unconventional beauty, at least by the strict standards of an idol. She and Yubin lost their virginities to each other a few months into their relationship (Yubin’s virginity being a slight surprise to Gahyeon) and as of recent, started to explore the idea of including another party into their sex life. They had spoken with Yoohyeon first, given how close they were, but Yoohyeon was, to put it frankly, a pillow princess. Yubin was the dominant party in her and Gahyeon’s relationship, but she wasn’t quite experienced enough or confident enough to handle two submissives, especially if one of them was incredibly needy and the other was (affectionately) a complete and utter brat. Handong, on the other hand, despite being barely a year older than Yubin, was  _ very _ sexually experienced. Despite knowing her for many years there was still a lot she had to learn about the Chinese woman it seemed. She was quiet, but her silence and her cold eyes held a power over submissives that would make even the most disobedient kneel. And, of course, after it was all over, she was as tender as she was ruthless. Yubin could possibly say that she learned the most about being a dom from Handong.

Already showing off her power, Handong placed a hand underneath Gahyeon’s chin, the younger girl instinctively allowing it and tilting her head up with the touch of her fingers, her head feeling weightless under her spell. “So what do you need from us, Gahyeonie?”

Gahyeon started sweating. “Well, I’ve been thinking...about all the things we’ve done...it’s been nice…”

“But?” Handong pushed.

“I wanted to try something different for a change,” she chirped.

Yubin placed her hands on her hips and hummed in interest.

“I want to...play a game with you both. An experiment, I guess...”

The two older girls looked at each other. “We’re listening.”

“I...I want to see which one of you can make me come the most in one week…” Gahyeon declared, her voice shrinking slightly at the words that were coming from her mouth, combined with the intrigued stares of her doms.

“How do you think this is going to go?” Yubin asked, genuinely curious.

“I…” Gahyeon chuckled, “I didn’t really think that far.”

Even with her bratty attitude in action, there were times when her old self, the self that would blush at even the concept of lesbian sex, much less with more than one woman, would hinder her. Gahyeon certainly had her sexual fantasies, detailed ones, in fact. But her ability to conceptualize them into action was often hindered by her own insecurities. Luckily, Yubin and Handong were always there to make her feel like a princess. Or their little whore. Either way, it made Gahyeon feel absolutely irresistible. 

Yubin laughed, her voice changing, placing her hand on Gahyeon’s shoulder. “We can help you with that, Gahyeonie.”

Gahyeon gulped, face flushed. Handong smiled, proud of Yubin’s work on their sub.

“I have an idea,” Handong said, striding to Gahyeon’s side and placing a hand on the small of her back, Gahyeon twitching at the gentle graze of her fingers against thinly clothed skin. “I have Gahyeon for one week, you for the other. I can’t fuck Gahyeon when it’s your week, and vice versa. We keep count. How does that sound?”

Gahyeon raised her hand. “Can I add one more thing?”

The other two turned to her.

“I can still tease you both all I like~” Gahyeon giggled, her eyes sparkling cutely as she leered up at Handong, the older girl’s lips twitching, cracking from her serious, neutral expression she had been maintaining throughout the conversation.

“As long as you don’t come?” Handong questioned.

“Scout’s honor,” Gahyeon said, placing a hand on her heart with a thump. “What do you think, unnie?”

Yubin paused. Gahyeon was almost being  _ too  _ chipper now, signalling that if she were to go through with this, Gahyeon would be taking advantage of her proposed condition as much as humanly possible. Did Yubin have the strength in her to resist her for a whole  _ week _ ?

“...Deal,” Yubin said, shaking Handong’s hand.

* * *

The tension in the van was thick, all seven members on their way back from a schedule. Minji and Bora were in the front two seats behind the driver, Yoohyeon and Siyeon in the middle, and finally, Gahyeon was in the back, sandwiched between Yubin and Handong. 

Because of course they were. 

While the other four girls chatted completely unaware, Handong and Yubin eyed each other beside Gahyeon, every few seconds looking up from their phones to size the other up like two animals poised to fight. The maknae sat beside them on her phone, seemingly unaware of the tension. Of course, this tension wasn’t out of genuine malice for the other. It was all part of the scene, a way for the doms to tease each other, trying to egg the other on to get them to crack.

“Handong-unnie?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Hm?”

“Are you doing okay?”

Handong coughed, fishing out a small mirror from her makeup purse. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, okay. You just seem kinda...shifty.”

Yubin’s eyes nervously hovered around the backseat of the van, settling inevitably over Gahyeon’s smooth, muscular thighs, thighs that she’s been between so many times, felt wrap tight around her head when she would come. The younger girl looked over to Yubin, giving a little wink before turning her attention back to her phone. Yubin gulped, wringing her hands in her lap, her fantasies running away from her.  _ Fuck, first day and this is already hard. _

“Something wrong, unnie?” Gahyeon said softly, leaning in closer to Yubin. The younger girl’s lips were flushed with clear arousal, breath ghosting against Yubin’s cheek. God, she needed to kiss her so  _ badly. _ Handong tilted her makeup mirror slightly, able to get a good look at the two. Yubin’s eyes darted over and she leaned back in her seat.

“N-Nothing, Gahyeon…”

Gahyeon returned to her seat as well, a small smirk on her face that Handong didn’t quite catch. 

An hour into the van ride, most of the girls had drifted to sleep. Yubin had her earbuds in, listening to some chill r&b, trying to pass the time and maybe lull herself to sleep. She needed to catch up anyway. But it seemed that  _ someone else  _ had other plans. 

Soft skin pressed against hers, she found Gahyeon getting up and hooking one leg over Yubin’s lap, straddling her.

“G-Gahyeon…” 

Yubin blushed, trying to ignore those thighs gently squeezing around her legs. Gahyeon glanced briefly at Handong, making sure she was asleep before she perched her hand under Yubin’s chin, eyes lowered, eyebrows pursed. 

“Unnie…” She breathed, gently. Her lips in a pout. “Please?”

Yubin chuckled. “Y-you want to give up on the bet already?”

Yubin reached out a hand to place it onto Gahyeon’s waist, only for the girl to slap it away, the older one flinching. Gahyeon giggled softly, slotting herself on Yubin’s thigh, warmth from between her legs felt even between multiple layers of clothing. Yubin stifled a gasp.

“ _ You’re _ the one who wants to give up, silly.”

Gahyeon rose for a moment and reached under her skirt, peeling off soaked panties. Opening her mouth in pretend shock, she twirled them around one finger, mounting Yubin’s thigh again with her bare, slick pussy. Yubin started sweating, faintly smelling the heat clinging to her body, trying to keep still when she wanted so desperately to slide her leg against Gahyeon’s center, feel her clit throb from just that single movement. 

Gahyeon’s hips began rutting, wetness shimmering on Yubin’s thigh.

“J-Jesus…” Yubin sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“You l-like that...unnie?”

Yubin groaned, clenching fists, nodding her head. She started to angle her leg up, pressing her knee into Gahyeon’s cunt.

“Oh f-fUCK~!”

The older girl quickly covered the younger’s mouth, hissing, “N-not so loud...princess…”

A breathy chuckle pulsed against Yubin’s fingers, Gahyeon’s eyes still fierce and determined. Yubin knew that her hold on Gahyeon was weak already, and Gahyeon was going to exploit every fracture in Yubin’s armor to make her bend.

Yubin twitched when Gahyeon’s fingers gripped her collared shirt, tightly wrinkling the fabric. Gahyeon wasn’t even touching her pussy at all, hell, they weren’t even undressed, and yet just the sight of her trying to get off, furiously moving her hips against her warm thigh, was enough to get Yubin soaked. She looked back into Gahyeon’s eyes, getting cloudy, showing she was incredibly close. Yubin’s reason kicked back in, though, and she remembered she couldn’t just lose the bet now. She’d be a laughing stock to the both of them. She lowered her thigh, forcing Gahyeon to get off of her knee and settle for her much less stimulating thigh. She whined.

“Unnieeee…”

She started showing more of her bratty side, the little ruts of her hips shortening. Yubin looked down at her thigh for just a moment and had to pull her eyes away, her leg soaked and impossibly slick with Gahyeon’s come. The scent of her juices filled the air, and the inside of the van was starting to become muggy with sex. Gahyeon’s clit was pulsating against her skin, pressing so hard she worried the girl was going to hurt herself (although with how wet she was, she definitely wasn’t going to chafe), knowing with just how red her face was that she couldn’t hold back much longer.

Was the bet worth it…?

However, a small stirring beside them made the two pause. Handong lifted her head and her eyes widened at the sight, her gaze hardened at Gahyeon. Gahyeon quickly hopped off of Yubin’s lap, a big, cheeky grin on her face.

“Hi, Handong-unnie~”

The Chinese girl took a firm hold of Gahyeon’s tie, tugging it to bring her close, earning a tiny gasp. 

The other girls began to awaken, the van starting to slow.

“We’ll deal with this later.”

* * *

“What was that, Gahyeon?” Handong asked, slamming the door behind her.

“Hmmm?” Gahyeon hummed, hands clasped behind her back innocently, eyebrows furrowed.

Handong took a few slow paces, closer and closer to Gahyeon until their noses were about to touch. The younger girl’s smile didn’t fade, but a shiver went down her spine looking into the other’s cold eyes. Yubin might be whipped for her, but Handong was not anything like Yubin. Gahyeon almost wanted to take a step back, but her adrenaline kicked in. She liked a challenge.

“You’re testing my patience. You were going to get yourself off with  _ her, _ weren’t you?” Handong asked, tracing her fingers against Gahyeon’s hand.

An abrupt laugh erupted from Gahyeon’s throat. “No, unnie!”

The older girl tightly gripped Gahyeon’s wrists, whipping her around and pushing her against the bed with her weight, hands squeezed between Gahyeon’s back and Handong’s torso. 

“You’re lying to me,  _ pet, _ ” Handong spat, lips touching Gahyeon’s ear.

“A-And if I am?” Gahyeon choked out, smirking.

She felt accomplished when Handong’s body lifted off of hers, but the moment was short-lived. Gahyeon’s eyes popped open at the sensation of cold silicone between her asscheeks, left bare from discarding her panties somewhere in the van. She knew exactly what this was. “U-unnie…”

“Well, if you’d come, I would have had to punish you…” Handong replied casually, shrugging as she rubbed the head of the strapon she’d hidden in her clothes against Gahyeon’s soaked pussy. She pressed her body against Gahyeon’s back to keep her hips from bucking, Gahyeon whining and squirming underneath her.

“But since you didn’t…”

She pushed her thumb against her open hole, peeling her outer lips out of the way for easy access. She thrusted the entire length inside her suddenly, prompting a loud, long gasp from the younger, transforming into a long moan.

“Yes, unnie! P-please! Please!” Gahyeon cried, her ass dully slapping back against Handong’s hips, feeling her loins stir again already from being filled. She freed one of her hands and made her way down to her ass, giving her a sharp spank before giving one cheek a hard grope. Gahyeon was shivering.

Handong smirked, listening to the wet sounds coming from the two of them. “Am I getting you wetter than she did?”

Gahyeon bit her lip, nodding. “M-More…”

“More?” Handong spanked her again. Another gush of whitish liquid dripped from the maknae onto the bed.

Gahyeon’s face was so flushed, almost burning, and with Handong letting go of the girl’s wrists, she grabbed at the bedsheets, keening as she reached her first orgasm of the day, pushing hard against the strapon, lodging it deep inside her.

“Good girl…” Handong cooed, drawing back to admire her work, Gahyeon’s pussy blushing red, only to slam back inside for another round, prompting another wail from Gahyeon, rocking into her again.

“Oh g-god...god…” She gasped, chasing orgasm again after almost no recovery. Her breathing was shallow, whining, her body quivering endlessly. She shuddered as a hand wrapped around her jaw, turning her head back to meet the eyes of a deliciously intimidating Handong. 

Handong’s hips didn’t pause for a moment, thrusting at an even, quick pace. She placed a kiss on the younger girl’s cheek, whispering something in Mandarin, a ghost of words that even in her haze Gahyeon knew the meaning of all too well.

_ Obedient little slut. _

Gahyeon’s back arched, every single syllable sending her closer to coming. The silicone was rubbing ever so gently against her walls, her pussy clinging around it, warmth enveloping her body as she finally came again, a small gush of her squirt staining the bed. She collapsed when Handong exited her, slowly smiling again as she was thoroughly spent. Handong traced her fingers along Gahyeon’s skin.

“You’ll have to get up soon; I have to wash these sheets because of you,” Handong laughed.


	2. week 2 (part 1)

Yubin awoke, wobbling to a sitting position in her bed. Her hand shakily reached for the bedside table to check her phone, only to pull her hand back to see a slightly blurry figure laying beside her under the covers. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light (which had been turned on by someone while she had been asleep), she could make out Gahyeon, head in one hand, a small smirk gracing her face, only slightly concealed by her own drowsiness.

“Good morning, unnie~”

“G-Good morning…” Yubin replied, blinking. She caught her phone lighting up with a notification from behind Gahyeon. 

_ Oh right. It’s my week. _

Gahyeon’s shoulder lifted from under the covers, giggling softly.

“Can you get my phone for me, Hyeonie?”

“Sure~” she said, her voice syrupy with thickly-laid seduction. It would have been almost comical; after all, the two had been  _ dating,  _ Gahyeon didn’t need to do much to turn Yubin on. But still, it managed to get the older one riled up to see the covers tumble off of her shoulders to reveal her completely nude form as she reached for the cell phone, her back muscles flowing smoothly to her spine and lower back, skin so pretty and soft it took all of Yubin’s strength not to touch it. 

And that was exactly what Gahyeon wanted. 

She handed Yubin her phone, now facing her with the light bouncing off of her bare breasts. As Yubin unlocked it, she noticed splotches of reddened skin decorating between and underneath them. 

“H-Handong was pretty rough with you, wasn’t she?”

Gahyeon chuckled, blushing. “Mmmhm…”

“How many times did she…”

Gahyeon blinked. “Hmm?”

“...get you to come…”

“Mmmm...I think it was 35?” 

Yubin gulped, the way Gahyeon so casually said it driving her up the wall, heat creeping up on her face. She never knew the maknae’s hunger could be so insatiable, to the point of coming so often that it seemed like a walk in the park for her. There were two unread messages, one from Handong confirming the number of orgasms Gahyeon had told her, the other from Siyeon saying they were out getting groceries. 

“I-I see…”

Yubin’s eyes wandered to Gahyeon’s bruised chest, tracing two fingertips along the hickeys. 

“Baby…” Gahyeon’s lips pursed, her eyes the most gentle she had seen them all week. “I’m not hurt. Don’t worry.”

“No it’s fine, I...gosh, how can I compete with that?”

The younger girl leaned in, kissing Yubin on the cheek. “Unnie, you’re so…”

Yubin’s hands traced down Gahyeon’s back, finally quenching her urge to feel her. Even if she’d touched her during her off week, nothing was like knowing she was finally going to be able to go all the way, finally getting to truly melt into her, touching her like she was absorbing the fire on Gahyeon’s skin as her own. Their lips collided, and almost paradoxically, they could both breathe again. Yubin’s hands moved over Gahyeon’s body, back to her breasts. Gahyeon squirmed, little squeaks and giggles of pleasure every time the older woman pinched her nipples. 

“H-harder...teeth…”

“Teeth?” Yubin asked, her voice lowering.   
“You know what I m-mean…”

Yubin smiled. She latched onto Gahyeon’s nipple and bit down, lips surrounding the bud. Gahyeon arched her chest towards the older woman, a small whimper in the back of her throat. Yubin could feel the warmth of the younger girl’s skin on her mouth, her cheeks flushed when their eyes met, Yubin’s hand finding the curve of Gahyeon’s waist. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ …”

Yubin’s ears perked up when Gahyeon gasped a curse. She chuckled, noting how the girl’s hips were starting to thrust up into nothing and her whines were more apparent. Wordlessly, she slid her hand between Gahyeon’s thighs, meeting wetness immediately when she pushed fingers through pussy lips. As she began a good back-and-forth on her clit, Gahyeon began trembling, the tremors of her body pressing to Yubin’s body. 

“U-Unnie...unnie…”

Yubin’s mouth popped off of Gahyeon’s nipple, planting a kiss underneath her breast. 

“You’re…”

Another under her ribs, which jutted out as she took in a deeper breath, her vision blurring.

“F-fuck you’re so good…”

Yubin placed another at the place where her thigh met her hip, and she could smell her again. It was even more potent this time around. She paused, looking up at a very flushed Gahyeon.

“Am I?”

Gahyeon nodded.

Yubin spread open Gahyeon’s legs, lips inches from her pussy. “Better than Handongie?”

Gahyeon’s thighs tensed. “M-much better…”

The older woman cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you didn’t tell Dongie that too?”

The maknae started giggling, her mouth a wide grin. “I mean, you two are both so good...I can’t choose~”

Yubin licked a strip along Gahyeon’s clit, causing Gahyeon to gasp out, quickly transforming into a moan. 

“Are you  _ really  _ sure?”

“Ah, just do it already!” Gahyeon yelled, pouting. 

Yubin paused, but her pulse raced when Gahyeon put on those puppy-dog eyes. Normally she’d laugh at a display of aegyo, but considering the circumstances, the way she was spread open for her so widely was enough. 

She dove in, her lips already covered in the younger girl’s slick. She clenched her hands tightly around Gahyeon’s thighs, trying to drive them apart as she tried desperately to close them around her head. Gahyeon’s taste was so intoxicating that Yubin’s brain became a tsunami of thoughts, and the only thing for miles was the lighthouse that was pleasuring Gahyeon. She started losing control, not noticing how her teeth scraped against the side of Gahyeon’s clit, but in any case, Gahyeon seemed to be bucking even  _ more.  _ The danger of Yubin biting her delicate bud, even gently, stirred her mind.

“Ah..ah...a…” Gahyeon whimpered, her words escaping as she fell deeper into pleasure. 

Yubin added her fingers back into the mix, two digits sunken into her plush pussy, absolutely soaked. 

“Oh my god,” Yubin panted against Gahyeon’s cunt, only pausing for that moment for a puff of air, then continuing with her work, mouth sucking hard on Gahyeon’s beautiful clit. She hooked fingers inside Gahyeon, adoring how she would whine whenever she did so. 

“A--Aaah!”

Gahyeon groaned out loud and her back arched, signalling her first orgasm of the day. Liquid spilled into Yubin’s mouth, where she voraciously lapped it up. Pushing herself up with her arms, Yubin met Gahyeon’s gaze again, moving closer and closer to her face.

Still panting, Gahyeon’s eyes blazed. “Fuck me again…”

Yubin chuckled, the two capturing each other’s lips. “Already?”

Gahyeon’s leg wrapped around Yubin’s waist. “Please...it hurts so bad, unnie…”

Yubin hummed in thought. “Of course...where do you want me to go?”

The younger girl turned her head towards the bathroom. “I’m feeling a little...sweaty…”

Yubin tilted her head and whispered in Gahyeon’s ear. “So you want us to get even more sweaty in the shower?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha so i lied, i'm gonna make this a little MORE than two chapters...I couldn't resist not giving gahmi their own chapter to be sexy and cute together w a little sex interlude
> 
> next chap will be the actual last one, so expect things to get wild next time ;)


	3. week 2 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hey it's me back to update my fics after like 3 months haha hehe
> 
> sorry for making u guys wait so long!! it's hard to write sometimes but! finally this fic is finished! hope you guys enjoyed this horny journey with me

Gahyeon tore open the shower curtain, the gentle quiet of the morning disturbed by the clatter of the rings against the frame. Yubin’s eyes drew to Gahyeon’s form. As she turned on the water, her hip tilted to one side, her body slightly bent, her ass perkily sticking out. She put her wrist out to test the temperature, the line of her arm gracefully straight. Gahyeon gave a content, breathy sigh, half as a result of reaching the perfect temperature and half, Yubin supposed, in pleasure, remembering the sex that had happened just prior. Or maybe, imagining the wonderful sex they were about to have. Yubin shook her head, feeling like she was projecting, but her eyes sleepily drifted over the curves of her girlfriend’s pretty body. Gahyeon’s head turned over her shoulder, pausing, the water rushing in the background. The sharp corners of her lips curled up, eyes innocently gazing. 

“You’re staring…”

“I-It’s kind of hard to look at anything else right now…” Yubin chuckled.

Gahyeon giggled and her waifish veneer immediately dropped, smugly grinning as she turned back around, humming to herself aimlessly while shaking her hips back and forth. Those damn hips. A part of her wanted to gently smooth her hands over her pretty hips and give her pecks all over her neck, down her shoulders, maybe leave a mark where she thinks nobody would see. But another part of her mind that she was struggling to repress wanted to just take ahold of her hips and fuck her hard with her fingers and wipe that precious, smug look off her face. She absolutely knew what she was doing and if Handong saw her now, figuratively on her knees for their pretty cutie-sexy maknae Gahyeon she’d probably be laughing her ass off. She couldn’t let her pride go now.

As Gahyeon stepped into the shower, Yubin immediately got behind her. She pulled the curtains back, making Gahyeon jump at the sudden noise, her bright eyes whiter as the curtain shadowed the two of them. 

“Yubin--”

In a moment, Yubin shoved Gahyeon against the cold wall, her shivers against Yubin’s skin. She gasped audibly, jaw slack, when Yubin roughly grabbed her ass in one palm, sure to leave a mark. Her shocked look turned into a pleased smile, pressing herself more against the wall and arching her back, so desperate for Yubin to take her that her mind went blank to everything except Yubin’s hands and her breath on her neck. Yubin leaned forward, kisses peppering Gahyeon’s skin. She placed another hand around Gahyeon’s neck, and the pressure against her windpipe, Yubin’s strength not being so terribly held back, made her breath catch. The water beat down on their backs, Yubin’s hair dripping down her girlfriend’s shoulder and making her shudder more. Gahyeon squirmed in Yubin’s embrace, the older girl’s hand still on her ass, fingertips close to her pussy, enough that if she just moved her hand a  _ little  _ she could have her right where she wanted her. 

“Unnie, fuck me,” Gahyeon gasped out, throat hoarse, the water dripping down her face and into her mouth making her sputter out droplets when she spoke. It wasn’t very easy to see with the weight of her wet hair slowly impairing her vision, tickling her eyes. But she could  _ feel _ Yubin there, and it heightened the sensation and the tension even more. 

“Where?”

Gahyeon whined, her neck craning back. “Fuck, anywhere…”

Yubin chuckled, resonating deeply in the back of her throat. Her fingers curled in between Gahyeon’s cheeks and the pads of her fingers pressed expectantly against her asshole, and she could immediately feel the ring of muscle squeeze tighter at the unexpected touch.

“Here?”

Yubin cocked her head to the side, knowing that they hadn’t tried anal before. But Gahyeon was driving her mad and the shower was filling up with steam, both figuratively and literally clouding her senses, and any resemblance of holding Yubin back before quickly dissolved when Gahyeon moaned again.

“Please, please…”

With enough wetness from the water trickling down Gahyeon’s back and down her ass, there wasn’t much resistance as Yubin pushed one finger inside. It was definitely...different. There wasn’t the wetness that her pussy provided, obviously, but it was soft and the way she was squeezing around her finger and rolling her ass to get her in deeper was familiar. She was pumping at a steady pace now, Gahyeon looking back, one eye visible through the mess of wet hair, mouth slack open. Yubin smiled softly, removing her hand from Gahyeon’s neck to push the hair from her face, her cheeks shimmering as water droplets reflected the bathroom light. 

All of the sudden, Yubin had an idea. She rotated her hand so that her palm was facing sideways. She entered her middle finger inside Gahyeon’s ass, now two inside her, and her ring and pinkie went inside Gahyeon’s pussy, earning a surprised yet pleased groan from her. It was a little awkward at first, but she started working enough of a rhythm and angle that her wrist didn’t ache.

“Oh gosh...wh-whatever you’re doing...please don’t stop…”

“Didn’t you want to get clean, though? Haven’t seen you get the soap out once…” Yubin teased, stopping, lingering halfway inside Gahyeon while both of her holes squeezed around Yubin’s fingers for desperate pleasure.

“Ah, shut up~” whined Gahyeon.

Yubin pushed her fingers all the way in, as much as she could, but staying completely still. Gahyeon gasped, whining through her bitten tongue.

“What was that?”

Gahyeon rutted against her hand, so desperately that Yubin couldn’t help but giggle. 

The younger girl huffed. “Shut up,  _ unnie _ …”

Yubin started thrusting again, this time with a hand clasped around Gahyeon’s throat, pushing her up against the wall more. “I don’t like the mouth you’re giving me today, little miss.”

Gahyeon clenched around Yubin’s fingers, her voice croaking out a moan. Yubin’s hand was coated in her wetness, glistening in a particular way on her fingers. Yubin slid both inside her mouth, then leaned in closer so she was level with Gahyeon’s ear. 

“Make that one orgasm number two.”

Gahyeon’s eyes were wide when she looked back at Yubin, as if she wasn’t expecting to come right then and there. “You were, um…”

Yubin had the body wash in one hand, turning back around to look at Gahyeon.

“It was hot when you t-told me you didn’t like my tone.”

Gahyeon shivered when she felt Yubin’s body wash-covered hands on her back. 

“Well if you’re into me telling you to shut up…”

Yubin’s hands rubbed her ass.

“Handong lended me some other ways of making that happen.”

“Oh?” Gahyeon’s ears perked up. “Like what?”

“You’ll see.”

Once they had finished cleaning up, the two got out of the shower, not bothering to put their clothes back on (Gahyeon hadn’t even had clothes on to begin with, so she figured getting dressed now would be silly). 

Yubin went to her closet and slid open the door, picking up the large plastic toolbox Handong had left for her. Yubin had used the goodies inside with Gahyeon before, and had borrowed a dildo or two from it, but had never actually seen everything it had to offer until now. When she undid the latches and opened it, calling it a box was an understatement. It was a Mary Poppins bag full of sex paraphenalia; gags, rope, handcuffs, buttplugs, dildos of all shapes and sizes, even a whip. The whip was drawing her eyes, but she wouldn’t dare use that on Gahyeon. She couldn’t even imagine how that would feel on her skin. She picked out a red bundle of rope and looped it over her shoulder, then quickly glancing over the gags until she settled on a matching red ball gag. Turning around, Gahyeon was sitting up against the bedframe on the floor, a coquettish smile on her face.    
“Are you going to use those on me? Tie me up and gag me?”

_ The little tease. _

“Well, guess you spoiled your own surprise,” Yubin replied, getting on her knees in front of Gahyeon. She positioned Gahyeon in front of one of the bedposts, holding her hands up above her head and tying her wrists to it with some of the rope. She gave it a good solid knot, glancing down at the girl for a moment.

“Not too tight, is it?” she whispered.

“It’s great, baby,” Gahyeon whispered back. 

Yubin held up the gag in front of Gahyeon’s mouth, pausing for a moment to ask a question.

“Ah if...if you want to stop, hold up three fingers like this, ok?” 

Gahyeon opened her mouth and gave the “ok” sign with her fingers. The older girl was gentle, easing the ball of the gag between her lips, tying it securely under her ears and around her head. With her lips surrounding it, she actually looked adorable. Gahyeon whimpered through the gag, squirming, rubbing her thighs together. She, of course, couldn’t speak, but what she could do was give those pretty brown puppy eyes. Yubin turned red. 

Nevertheless, Yubin went back to the box, skimming over the variety of strapons she had at her disposal. One in particular caught her eye: a pale skin-toned dildo, but attached to the base was a thin, clear tube with a bulb at the end. Next to it was a bottle of translucent white liquid labelled unsubtly as “Cum Lube.” The idea of being able to cum inside Gahyeon while she was restrained for her taking was incredibly tempting. 

Yubin’s fantasies were interrupted when a door creaked open. Both girls’ attention turned to the figure in the doorway, none other than Handong. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she was silent. With Yubin frozen in place, speechless, Handong walked over to Gahyeon and scanned her body, tracing her fingertips along the knots at her wrists. 

“Mmm, not bad for a first time, Yubin.”

She turned to Yubin and chuckled. “Ah, I’m sorry, was I...interrupting?”

Yubin opened her mouth, but she couldn’t get the words to come out.

“You even did a single column knot on these restraints...ahh…”

Handong turned back to Gahyeon, the restrained girl putting on a cute face for the other dom.

“You know...I honestly want to call off the bet.”

“What? Why?” Yubin asked.

“She looks so...perfect like this. It’d be fun to play with her at the same time. What do you think, Yubin-ah?” Handong cooed, eyes still fixed on Gahyeon, scratching under her chin.

“Y-yes…” Yubin replied quickly.

“Oh? You were looking at  _ that _ dildo, weren’t you?”

“Ah y-yeah…” The younger of the two chuckled.

“Since I’ve taken Gahyeon so much this past week, I want to see how you do it.”

Handong went over to a spare chair across from the bed, sitting down with her head in her hand, watching the two expectantly. Yubin blushed at the thought of being watched so intently, but continued, taking a black leather harness from the collection. She tugged off her pants and underwear and began adjusting the harness, fumbling slightly with the straps. Once the more familiar work was done, she took the dildo in hand, threading the tube through the hole and fitting the dildo in place, letting the tube loop and sit comfortably at her hip. The bulb was detachable, allowing her to fill it with a small amount of the lube (which, as expected, had a similar consistency to real cum, or at least her understanding of what that was). 

Yubin’s hands shivered when she placed them on Gahyeon’s thighs, keenly aware of Handong watching the both of them. It still aroused her, though, an arousal mixed with a hint of shame. She spread her legs, Gahyeon’s pussy leaking and flushed pink. Her stomach was softly rising and falling, and her eyes were begging her to just get on with it already. Yubin decided this time she wasn’t going to waste her time. She clutched the shaft in her hand, pushing it all the way inside Gahyeon. Gahyeon’s eyes closed and she whimpered through the gag, rolling her hips into Yubin’s thrusts. She developed a rhythm, her hips slapping against her inner thighs. Gahyeon’s hands clenched around nothing helplessly, head tilted back, her torso lifting off the ground as she struggled to push herself deeper, up to the hilt of Yubin’s dildo. She was sweating, practically rendering their showering useless, so desperate again for yet another orgasm. She almost didn’t notice Handong get up and sit beside her on the floor, kissing her cheek. 

“Good girl...Yubinnie’s doing a good job, isn’t she?”

Gahyeon nodded, another sharp moan escaping. Handong reached down and placed two fingers against Gahyeon’s clit, rubbing slow circles as Yubin, more roughly now, pounded inside her. Yubin made eye contact with Gahyeon, who opened hers for a minute, glistening with tears. 

“Are you already close?” Yubin asked, her voice gravely. 

Gahyeon nodded furiously, her legs rising up closer to her chest and rocking onto Yubin’s strapon. Her juices were dripping off of it and onto the rug below them, on the brink of coming.

“You’ve been so good to us, darling,” said Handong, “But be patient.”

Yubin pulled out, earning an exasperated groan from Gahyeon. But as quickly as she left, Yubin turned Gahyeon’s lower body to the side, pushing her legs back open with one over her shoulder, pounding back inside. Gahyeon’s cries were muffled but desperate, screaming, “please, please, let me come.” Her toes curled at the delicious pleasure of Yubin wrecking her like this, a mess of sweat and slick-covered thighs. Handong’s hands were still working at Gahyeon’s clit, and the dual stimulation was making it hard for her to hold on. 

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?” Handong asked.

Gahyeon’s brows furrowed and she nodded again, protesting being edged.

“I think she’s waited long enough now, Yubin.”

Yubin nodded, a hand clutching the bulb at her hip, and the moment she felt Gahyeon squeeze tight around her, her body convulsing, she squeezed hard, making Gahyeon’s eyes widen. She cried out, loudly this time, enough that Yubin could faintly make out her name among the muffled squeal. Once Gahyeon relaxed against the floor, eyes lidded, Yubin pulled out. A dull dribble of the cum lube came from her, making a mess of the floor along with her own come. 

Handong kissed Gahyeon’s temple. “Pretty girl.”

She undid the ropes from Gahyeon’s wrists, rubbing along reddened splotches where the rope once was. While Handong fetched some aloe from her toolbox, Yubin removed Gahyeon’s gag. Drool coated her lips, which Gahyeon promptly wiped with her freed hands, quietly chuckling. Yubin sighed gently, sitting beside her. Gahyeon curled up in the space of Yubin’s body, head nestled under Yubin’s chin. A protective arm wrapped around Gahyeon, and she listened to the younger girl’s quickened heart rate start to slow. 

“Are you alright?” Yubin asked.

“Never better, baby.”

Gahyeon held out her arms when Handong returned, allowing her to rub the cold aloe on her sores. Yubin watched every movement they made, and her heart was still racing from the endeavor, her senses on edge, concerned for their maknae. It was only natural, really. Being her girlfriend only doubled her protectiveness. But she trusted Gahyeon, who quickly was back in her arms, knowing she’d not hurt her. 

“So, I guess Dongie is doing the laundry next week then?” Gahyeon commented.

“I  _ said  _ the bet was off,” Handong retorted. 

“Aaaaah I don’t know...my wrists hurt...I don’t think I’ll be able to lift the basket~” Gahyeon teased.

Handong groaned.  _ “Fine.” _

  
  



End file.
